Down a Lovers Memory Lane
by Bookoholic
Summary: After a night of drinking, Naruto and Kiba head back to their college dorms talking about their lovers on the way there. Kiba loves how his love life with Hinata is adventurous, but Naruto has some stories of his own. SasuNaru, Yaoi, lots of flashbacks.


Hello people! Here's another one of my One-shots! I got one of the ideas from my sister when we went to the beach, once you read it you'll understand. :) the others I kinda did a brainstorm for a few hours, but I think I got something here. So . . . enjoy!

This is a gift fic for my friend ANIMELOVER69, hope you enjoy this one Al.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but this ideas are mine . . . well, one of them belong to me _and_ my sister. :) I love you sis!

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi, boyXboy, basically they're full-on lemon and lime flashbacks, there's some humor, and a hard possessive streak on Sasuke's side.

**Rated:** M for Mature.

**Parings: **SasuNaru, mention of KibaHina.

* * *

Down a Lover's Memory Lane

The moon was shining down on the vacant street. Well almost vacant. Two swaying boys were walking on the sidewalk laughing and staring dizzily ahead towards their dorm room after a good night of drinking after their finals.

"Damn, I hate calcurus." the blond haired boy said.

"I think it's pronounced Crackrus." His brunette friend said trying to correct him. The blonde stopped and looked at the dark sky in thought. "Crackrus?" He grinned happily. "I love crackers! They tassssste so gooooood in ramen. What do you think Kiba?" he groaned as he stumbled backwards.

"Yeaaaahhh, crackers are so good." Kiba drooled a bit as he thought of the crunchy food product. "Aw, shoot. Now I'm horny, thanks a lot Naruto." he gave a big pout.

Naruto grinned as he giggled. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hinata would help take care of that for you." then he burst out laughing, making his friend grin with him as he thought of it. But unfortunately Hinata was at her relatives for the weekend, and that made Kiba pout again.

"Nah, Hinata's gone. Shez at her rolaids tonight."

"Rolaids?" Naruto gave Kiba a confused look.

Kiba thought about it for a second, then slapped his forehead, "Relatives. Shez with her fam'ly." he made his way to a light brown car and jabbed a key at the hole to open the door. "Um, Kiba." Kiba ignored his friend and continued to jab the key against the car. "Kiba." Naruto tried again.

"Naruto, shuddup. I'm tryin' to open the door." he slurred.

"But we didn't come in a car."

Kiba stopped. He squinted his eyes at the now scraped up door handle. "Oops."

Naruto sighed. "C'mon, you're drunk. You need shleep." he slurred his words as he pulled he friend away from the brown car. "Yuh? I'm not the only one, eh?" he leaned on his friend's shoulder.

Naruto huffed. "Not t'night prob'ly. You'n yer wet dreams keep me awake at night." Kiba's lips reached across his face cheek to cheek. "What? I can't help it. Hinata's soooo hoooooottt." he dazed at the sky a drunken love blush spreading across his face.

"Meh, this dick's only gune up fer one pers'n an' he's like a fricken stuper model!" Naruto exclaimed raising one arm in the air to emphasize his point, but at the same time unbalancing them both, making them fall to the ground. "Sasuke's a beast." Naruto mumbled as he lay there.

Kiba flopped up from the ground in a drunken daze and turned towards Naruto curiously. "'ey Naruto." Naruto looked at his friend. "Whass it like bein' gey." he asked. Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "Well, whass it like bein' straight?" he countered.

Kiba looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ooooohhh." he said. Naruto grinned, "Yup."

"We sometimes use vibrators." Kiba suddenly said. Naruto shot his eyes open. "W-What?" he said.

"D'you do that?" he asked. "Use vibrators?" he grinned. Naruto felt his whole body burn a bright red color. "Maybe." he turned pouting. Kiba started laughing.

"Sasuke uses a cock ring sometimes too." Naruto pouted at the ground. Kiba snickered and patted Naruto on the back. "Aw, don' worry. We tried that once. Hinata wanted to top that night. Worst sex night of my life, but it was also my biggest orgasm I'd ever had!" he laughed.

Naruto laughed with him, "Yeah, I remember you told me that. You had a hard time walking the whole day. Yer cock was so chaffed!" he snickered.

"Oh, yeah? I remember the time Sasuke slipped you a aphrodisiac. Remember that?" he snickered back at his friend as Naruto recalled that day . . .

* * *

"Naruto. Naruto, time to wake up." a voice called to him.

Naruto moaned and turned away from the source of the voice. "J'ssst five more minutes."

"Hn, dobe." Naruto felt a slight tug at the blankets he had over his body before it was suddenly pulled swiftly away from his reach. Naruto whined at the bitter coldness of the morning air. "Sasukeee, give that back!" he sleepily pouted as he tried to go back to bed. Sasuke sighed as he grabbed one of Naruto's feet and gently pressed a finger to the skin at the bottom and rubbed lightly. All the while looking at Naruto's facial expressions.

Naruto's brows creased together, his mouth started to tremble and slightly turn upward. Cracking sound started to come up from his throat as he tried to stifle them. Sasuke smirked and added another finger and moved his fingers faster. Naruto felt the addition to his foot and couldn't hold his voice in any longer. He burst out laughing and tried to pulled his foot away from the offending fingers, but Sasuke held on tight and continued his ministrations.

Naruto started to cry as he laughed and quickly surrendered. "O-Okay, Okay I-I'm up, I'm up. I give!" he yelled happily at his lover. Sasuke released Naruto's foot and walked around the bed and kneeled on one knee on the side. Naruto brushed his tears away and smiled at Sasuke who gave a rare smile back and kissed his boyfriend.

Naruto leaned into the kiss feeling a tongue prod at his lips and immediately granted entrance, Sasuke wasted no time in exploring the wet cavern.

Suddenly the door bell rang breaking their morning moment. Breaking apart Sasuke glared behind him towards the front door. Turning back to Naruto, he gave his lover one more kiss before going down the hall to answer whoever dared to disturb them.

Yawning, Naruto stood from the bed and stretched hard hearing satisfying pops in his joints. Sighing happily he walked over to his drawer and pulled out a white button up shirt, black dress pants, and a navy blue jacket with his schools insignia patched on the breast pocket. Taking a regular pair of socks from the top drawer, he walked down the stairs and looked at the front door, but it was shut so he walked into the kitchen where he found Sasuke staring intently at something.

"Who was at the door?" he seemed to startle the Uchiha as he hastily put something in his pocket then turned.

"Just some salesman." he replied as he took a sip of his coffee calmly.

Being naive, Naruto shrugged and sat on one of the kitchen tables and put his socks on before beginning to pour his cereal. "Oh, I forgot orange juice." He murmured. Suddenly a glass of freshly poured orange juice was set in front of him. Staring at the glass for a moment, he looked questionably at Sasuke, whose only reply was a finger pointing to the clock. Naruto was going to be late for school.

Gasping, Naruto inhaled his breakfast and drank all his juice Sasuke gave him, kissed his boyfriend and high-tailed it out the door. Sasuke waved a hand at his lovers back and when the door was shut, he walked over to Naruto's seat and picked up the glass to find it completely empty, making him smirk wickedly as he thought of the events to come.

–

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto said as he burst through the classroom. His professor, Hatake Kakashi, raised one visible eyebrow at his student who hurried up the stairs and took his seat next to his brunette. Shrugging it off he continued with the lesson.

"Dude," Kiba whispered. "Why were you late?" he asked.

Naruto was about to answer when he felt his heart beat so hard that he felt it vibrate through his entire being. Gasping, he gripped his shirt tight as his breathing started to become irregular. Kiba looked at his friend in concern. "Hey, are you alright?" he lightly touched Naruto's shoulder which made him inhale sharply.

'What?' Naruto thought, 'What's going on?' he felt his cheeks turn red and hot. 'H-He . . . It was . . . just a small touch, but why-,' Kiba gripped his shoulder and whispered, "Hey, can you hear me?" Naruto shuddered violently.

'It . . . feels weird. Like . . . p-pleasure.' "Aah." Naruto moaned.

Kiba's eyes widened and swiped his hand away as if he was burned by Naruto. "Shit, sorry man. Did I hurt you?"

"N-No, I-I'm fine." Naruto tried to keep his voice under control. "J-Just . . . l-let's just pay att-ttention." he was stuttering badly and Kiba noticed, but he didn't say anything if Naruto didn't want to talk about it.

As the lesson continued, Naruto got worse and worse. He had to keep his head down to stifle his harsh breathing. Even the slightest touch caused Naruto to moan out loud. He could feel it. He could feel the erection in his pants. It begged to be touched. Naruto tried to think of the most gruesome things in his head to will it away, but every time they always lead to Sasuke pounding him into the mattress. Which made it worse.

Finally, _Finally_ the bell had rung and Naruto grabbed his things and dashed out the door before any one got out of their chair. Kiba started after his friend, but was stopped by his teacher. "Inuzuka-san," he called. "Do make sure Uzumaki-san knows his homework assignment for the week, and to also tell him that next time he decides to play his little sex games, do it when he's not in my class. Thank you." Kakashi turned and started to wipe the board fresh for his next lesson.

"S-Sex games, sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi stopped and looked at his student, "Hm? You haven't realized? He sounded like he was having intercourse during my entire lesson. I hear there's someone going around selling sex toys, aphrodisiacs, and medications for a bigger penis or something." Kakashi waved his hand like it was nothing to worry about.

Kiba thought about how Naruto acted in class. The moaning, trembling, stuttering, veering away from his taps on the shoulder. He quickly thanked his sensei and ran people over to make it to the bathroom.

Of course, it was shut and locked. Kiba pounded on the door with his fist. "Naruto! Naruto, you in there man? Come out I gotta ask you something!" he heard a small click of a lock being undone, but as soon as the door was open he was grabbed and pulled inside.

Naruto relocked the door and leaned against it clutching his shirt hard as he looked at Kiba with glazed over wide eyes. "Wh-What's going on?" he cracked. Kiba grabbed some towels and ran some cold water under them and gently handed them to Naruto, careful not to touch him.

"I . . . I think you accidentally took an aphrodisiac." he explained what Kakashi sensei had told him about the salesman.

When Naruto heard about the salesman part his eyes opened wider as he recalled this morning.

"_Who was at the door?" he seemed to startle the Uchiha as he hastily put something in his pocket then turned. _

"_Just some salesman." he replied as he took a sip of his coffee calmly . . ._

_. . ."Oh, I forgot orange juice." He murmured. Suddenly a glass of freshly poured orange juice was set in front of him. Staring at the glass for a moment, he looked questionably at Sasuke . . ._

'That bastard!' Naruto shouted in his head.

"So . . . what are you going to do? These things last for hours, you can't make it through your classes like this. What about relieving it?" he asked. Naruto blushed heavily as another shudder flowed through him. "I-I've already t-tried. I-It doesn't work. Nothing will m-make it go aw-way!" Naruto whined. Kiba scratched his cheek in thought, "Well there is actually one thing you could do to get it out of you system." Naruto looked up in hopefulness. "What? What!? I do anything! What?"

Kiba diverted his eye contact from his friend and pinched his lips together, "You'd have to take it head on. In other words have sex with your partner, which in this case would be Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"You know, get Sasuke to fu-,"

"I know what you mean!" Kiba flinched away. "I meant, there isn't another way?!" he asked. Kiba wearily grinned at his friend. Naruto reeled back and leaned against the cool marble of the bathroom wall.

"How long?" he asked.

Kiba looked up in thought, "Um, I think eight up to about twelve hours." he said. "Unless you had sex maybe two or three times." he added. Naruto groaned then sighed before standing. "Okay, I'll go through the rest of the day like there's nothing wrong. Easy. Then I'll go home and give that bastard a piece of my mind."

"Not to mention your ass." Kiba murmured. "What?" "Nothing."

Naruto sighed again and breathed deeply. "Okay, I think it's going away already." he said positively. Kiba shook his head. "No it's not and it's won't until it's at least been eight hours, Naruto."

"Nonsense." he stated. Kiba stood up suddenly and bee lined up to Naruto only to push him slightly against the wall. That small movement sent trembles through Naruto's system making his knee's wobble and collapse him to the floor with a loud moan. "See? One small touch can send you on your knees like a wanton slut. It's never going away until basically tomorrow. If you want to survive the population of perverted students this school has, I suggest you take care of it now." he said as he backed away so's not to touch him again.

Naruto whined in defeat and nodded. "Fine, can you tell the teachers I'm not feeling well." he slid up the wall slowly and tried to calm down as best as he could, before unlocking the door and exiting, "Sure thing." Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Aphrodisiac, humph, only in Tokyo." he walked out following his best friend.

–

The subway was painful.

After Naruto left the school he ran to the nearest subway station and paid for a ticket to Osaka. He carefully avoided everyone and was especially sure to make no physical content with anyone. But once that shuttle came it was torture. People filed in and out bumping into each other to get in and out. Naruto was forced to wait until the last second to board to avoid anyone.

The worst part was when the shuttle stopped and started again. Naruto bit his lip hard so he wouldn't give the wrong impression. When the announcer said his stop he cold have cried tears of joy. Sprinting out the doors when they opened he ran up the stairs and searched around on ground level at the massive buildings around him.

One of the taller ones caught his eye and he ran straight for it. In big bold red ans black letters read: Uchiha Corp.

His blood was pumping, his adrenaline was through the roof and he was sure anyone could see the erection he was hiding if they tried to look. Just thinking about what was going to happen made his member pulse pleasurably in his pants which were getting tighter and tighter by the second.

When he reached the lobby he staggered to the front desk and rang the bell to get the lady's attention. "Hello, may I help you?" she smiled. Naruto tried his best to smile back, "Um, I need to see Sasuke Uchiha. Like right now." he laughed uneasily.

"Name?" She looked through some papers on her desk, "Um, Uzumaki Naruto, but I know I don't have an a-,"

"Oh, go right in Uzumaki-san." she smiled. Naruto looked confused, "Wha-?"

"Uchiha-sama had asked me to let a blond boy whose name is Uzumaki Naruto to his office if he ever came in today." Naruto pouted, "Of course he did." he mumbled. Thanking the lady he hurriedly walked over to the elevator after the receptionist said Sasuke's office is the top floor. His heart gave another violent thud in his chest as he watched the elevator descend to the first floor.

When the door opened, he waited until some people walked out before entering the now empty car. Taking deep breathes in the elevator as he pressed the top button. 'Sasuke, you teme. You'd better be there.' he moaned lowly as he recalled naked pictures of him and Sasuke together. When he heard the happy ding of the elevator he exhaled deeply as he was met with a long hallway leading to two wooden double doors.

Practically running to the doors Naruto ripped one open and glared at the blackette sitting in his chair calmly as Naruto intruded his work office. "Y-You . . . You-You!"

"Will you be completing this sentence of yours at any time today?" Sasuke smirked at his blushing and flustered blond.

"You drugged me with an aphrodisiac!" he shouted. Sasuke closed his eyes as his smirk grew wider. "I don't know what your talking about." he simply stated. Naruto peeved, "The hell you don't!" he banged his fist on Sasuke's big wooden desk. Sasuke didn't flinch. Instead he got up and walked around his desk slowly, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about Naruto." He lightly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it towards him. Naruto flinched at the contact and let out a shaky breath as Sasuke lightly kissed each of his knuckles.

"You . . . A man . . . came by the house . . . who was it?" Naruto tried to focus, but Sasuke made it hard for him when he ran his lips up Naruto's arm to his neck. Sasuke breathed hot air on Naruto's skin making him moan aloud. "That doesn't matter anymore." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear, "All I wanted was to make you feel good. Like this." Sasuke trailed his tongue up Naruto's neck in one swift movement making the blond cry out and fall to the floor, but before he could Sasuke caught him in his arms and lifted him up on the desk.

Naruto leaned back on the desk breathing hard once Sasuke released his hold on his waist. Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of his lover panting, sweating, and moaning on his desk, lying right in front of him. "Damn." he murmured. Sasuke unbuttoned his jacket, loosened his tie off and opened his shirt before slowly trailing his fingers under Naruto's own shirt and pinching his nipple slightly. Naruto moaned loudly and arched into the touch. "Sasuke." he moaned.

Encouraged, Sasuke leaned over his lover and captured his lips in a kiss. Deepening it quickly, Sasuke made sure to touch every spot in Naruto's mouth before fighting his tongue for dominance which Naruto gave up easily.

Sasuke smoothing ran his fingers up Naruto's shirt carefully trailing his nails along his tan skin. Shivers went up Naruto's spine as he gave a moan as he kissed Sasuke. Breaking apart for air, Sasuke trailed his lips along Naruto's neck nipping him every other butterfly kiss he left. Naruto's breath became short pants as he tried to gather up at least one comprehensive thought. But all that focus grew wings and flew away when Sasuke opened his button up shirt and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard on it.

Naruto arched up into his lovers mouth as he came from just that small action. Sasuke released the bud, looked down at Naruto's pants and smirked. Naruto was still hard from the drug and because he orgasmed once he was extra sensitive now. "Wow, dobe. I can't believe you came just from that." he chuckled. Naruto pouted at his black haired lover, "Sh-Shut up, t-teme. This is your f-fault." he tried to glare at him, but with the bright blush on his cheeks and his eyes were still glazed over, it only made him look delicious in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and trailed lower and lower until he got to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning them he slowly pulled the fabric off avoiding Naruto's erection as it sprung out of its confinement. Naruto hissed pleasantly at the cold air hitting his hot skin. Wetting his fingers, Sasuke gently pressed them against Naruto's entrance when he felt hands on his shoulders stopping him.

"D-Don't, I can't t-take it anymore, just f-fuck me." Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked at him and pulled him off the desk. Walking around to his computer chair Sasuke aligned Naruto's entrance with his cock and lowered Naruto slowly onto it.

Naruto moaned at the penetration and how wide he was being spread. No sooner when Sasuke was fully sheathed inside did Naruto start bouncing up and down moaning as loud as his voice could give him. Pressing Naruto closer to him, Sasuke angled sharpy to hit Naruto's prostate which rewarded him with a cry of his name and cum on his chest.

Naruto could feel the drug wearing off, but he could also feel that Sasuke was still hard inside him. Clenching and squeezing his ring of muscles together helped bring Sasuke to the brink of his climax. Naruto started to get hard again as he felt Sasuke still hit his prostate with proper accuracy; bouncing faster, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and moaned into his ear, "Sasuke-kun."

"Fuck." Sasuke's eye's rolled to the back of his head as he came inside Naruto, he spray hitting Naruto's prostate with a hard force. Arching up, Naruto came for a third time before leaning on Sasuke tried and extremely happy that the effects of the drug were gone. Slowly trailing his fingers up and down Naruto's spine soothingly, Sasuke gave small butterfly kisses to Naruto's shoulder in a loving manner. Smiling at the gestures, Naruto sighed in complete bliss enjoying this peaceful moment they always had after sex.

"So . . . are you going to tell me whom, or do I have to guess?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke chuckled. "You should already know by now. He's been you teacher for three years."

" . . . What!?"

* * *

"I really hated Kakashi-sensei after that." Naruto pouted.

"Ah, so it was him, eh? Guys' always been a weirdo to me." Kiba said. "Pervert too."

"And Sasuke still has those pills even now! Every other month he puts it in my drink when I'm not looking! Now when I'm thirsty I go out an buy a bottle, but that doesn't stop him, does it? No!" Naruto kicked a small pebble in to trash can scaring a homeless cat.

Kiba snickered. "Mah, Sasuke's always been a pervert at heart. An' he's crazy possessive too. Y'know every time I see him, I'm gonna play that one song 'Crazy possessive' by what's-her-face, can't remember."

"He's not possessive. He's just . . . over protective." Naruto defended. Kiba scoffed, "Yeah, right. Remember what he did to you back in high school over the summer that took you months to get rid of?" he asked. Naruto pouted as the memory became front and center in his thoughts . . .

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at his blond smiling at him as they walked home after school. "What?" Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek, a habit Sasuke noticed he did whenever he was nervous about something or embarrassed.

"Kiba and the guys are going to the beach tomorrow and they asked me to go along. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"The beach?" Sasuke thought about his blond running around like a child in an amusement park belly flopping in the water, laughing, and having fun. What irked Sasuke was all the lingering stares his dobe would receive, and he couldn't have that. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Naruto pouted, "What? But I want to go to the beach so bad! Please! You don't have to if you don't want to, but I really want to go, please!" Naruto's eyes teared up as they enlarged at Sasuke who looked the other way, avoiding that face as best as he could.

Glancing only slightly at his lover made him sigh, "Alright." Naruto smiled and punched a fist in the air in victory, but feeling an arm wrap around him waist made his victory episode be cut short. "In return you have to do something for me first." he smirked.

Smiling uneasily Naruto asked, "L-Like what?"

–

"Aah, S-Sasuke."

Sasuke licked the slit of Naruto's erection making his dobe shudder slightly. Engulfing Naruto again, Sasuke also added two fingers and slicked them up as he rolled his tongue around Naruto's member. Naruto moaned at the extra pressure on his cock and bucked up into Sasuke's mouth.

Pulling back, Sasuke placed the newly wet finger against Naruto's entrance and moved it in and out slowly to get his lover used to the action before he added another finger.

Scissoring them to stretch Naruto's tight ring of muscle, Sasuke pressed them deeper and deeper until he found that one special spot he knew his dobe loved. Seeing Naruto gasp as he pressed against it. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down and took Naruto in his mouth as he attacked that special spot. "Ngh . . . Sa-ah . . . ah . . . fu-gah . . . S-Sasuke! Aah! F-Fuck, Sasuke." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke felt Naruto's balls constrict to release his cum so he stopped and pulled away, which made Naruto groan in frustration. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and hoisted them above his shoulders and positioned himself at Naruto's quivering hole. In one swift movement he filled Naruto to the hilt making him arch up and grab the sheets of Sasuke's bed hard.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Sasuke held still as he waited for Naruto to adjust.

Feeling Naruto squeeze around him, Sasuke started to move. Slowly at first then harder and faster, basking in the glow of his lovers moans and screams of pleasure. "Fuck, Naruto. You're s-so tight." he groaned.

Naruto moaned pleasantly at Sasuke's statement and came all over their stomachs. Feeling his lovers wall clench tight around him, Sasuke came with a groan of Naruto's name.

Avoiding his lover, Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto who had passed out from his climax. Covering themselves with his bed sheets Sasuke brushed stray hairs from Naruto's face and smiled at the unconscious blond. When Naruto rolled over onto his stomach in his sleep, Sasuke got an idea.

Rummaging through his bed side table he pulled out a tube of cream and poured some on his finger before pulling back part of the bed sheets.

–

"Hey, guys!" Naruto cheerfully greeted his friends as he entered his class room.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning Naruto." A brunette with long hair in a pony tail said. "Did something happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, me, Kiba and the guys went to the beach yesterday! It was so much fun! You should have come with us, Neji!" he grinned. Neji raised a perfectly fine eyebrow, "And what? End up like you with that ridiculous tan? I don't think so." he replied.

"You do look kinda dark, Naruto." Kiba said as he poked his friends skin. "Probably because of all that running around you did."

"Aw, who cares. It's not a sunburn so I don't care." Naruto said.

"Hey we better hurry, we have gym next." Kiba said as he started to take off his shirt. Naruto followed him and began to undress. Kiba looked over at his friend and noticed something sticking out from his skin. "Hey, Naruto! Looks like you're already starting to peel." Kiba grinned as he pointed to the flap in his back.

"What?" Naruto looked over his shoulder, "I can't see it, can you get it for me?"

"Sure thing." he said as he pulled the small tab.

Kiba's eyes widened as he pulled off more than he expected. As he ripped the final piece of it, Naruto yelped at the sting, "Did you get it?" he asked.

Kiba looked at Neji, "Y-yeah, I did." Neji raised both brows as he looked at Naruto's back as others came to inspect what was gong on.

–

"Uchiha." Sasuke looked over from the window he was gazing through to one of his friends, Gaara Sabaku. "What?"

"Don't you have Gym right now?" Sasuke smirked and looked back out the window. "Yeah, I do."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "So, why are you here?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, if I go now, My boyfriends' probably going to kill me."

–

"So, who's it gonna be?" Kiba asked out loud as his eyes were still glued to Naruto's back.

"Don't look at me." Neji said.

There were several 'Not me' and 'Don't tell him' behind the two as the whole class questioned each other on how something like this was possible. As Naruto started to put on his shirt for gym, what he didn't realize was that he was covering the words, tattooed on his back from tanning, that read in clear letters : Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"It's still there! I don't know how to get rid of it!" Naruto yelled. "It's because you're naturally tan, I don't think it'll ever go away." Kiba said, "You never told me what you did to him after you found out?" Kiba asked.

Naruto grinned at his friend, "I made him get a real tattoo of my clan's symbol on his butt cheek." Naruto started laughing. "He couldn't sit down for three days!" Kiba and Naruto laughed as they continued walking down the street that lead them to their dorm building.

"Ah, that was fun." Naruto sighed as he entered his key into the lock. "Yeah, but now I have a killer headache." Kiba groaned.

"What's tomorrow?" Naruto asked as they entered their room.

"Um, the eighteenth?" Kiba said. Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah, It's mine and Sasuke's anniversary tomorrow." he smiled. "I can still remember how he first asked me out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever I'm going to bed, night." Kiba said as he climbed into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly

"Night." Naruto walked over to his bed, pulled his covers up, and stared at the ceiling as he remembered how bold Sasuke was . . .

* * *

The crowd was bursting with cheers as the high school band played their final song. Naruto and Kiba were front row screaming their heads off as was everyone else. When the band gave one final bow, the principal walked onto the stage and calmly told everyone to sit down.

When everyone was settled he spoke, "Well done, that was an excellent performance. Let's give one last round of applause to 'Sure Fire' everyone." clapping and yelling 'we love you', the students shouted how great the band was.

Settling down a second time, the principal continued, "Alright then, now I know it's summer vacation tomorrow and you all want to get out of here right?" everyone cheered. "Yes, yes, but we have one last thing before you go. It's a short one, but I think you will like it." he glanced shortly at Naruto. "Please give a round of applause to our freshman representative, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto blushed. Sasuke was the coolest kid in the school despite being only a freshman. Excellent grades, perfect looks, tough guy look with a personality to match. All the girls wanted him, hell even some of the guys wanted him, but he always turned them down, Naruto always admired Sasuke from a distance thinking he didn't have a shot at the hottest boy in the school. Meeting only a few times as lab partners or plainly meeting in the hall and just talking made Naruto's heart soar as he heard Sasuke's voice. How he never got tired of it.

"Students of Konoha High, many of you know me as Uchiha Sasuke, hottest boy in the school, smartest kid in class, or greatest player of the year. Well, I'm not." there were murmurs in the audience. "Nobody's perfect. There will always be people who are better than me in their own way. Every perfection has a flaw. Take me for example, I admit I'm not the best social butterfly there is," A few people laughed. "But I'm willing to change. Every day in this school, I see lovers holding hands, kissing around the corners when the teachers aren't looking, or hugging each other in greetings or goodbye's. I want to do that. Many of you have tried your hand at doing that with me, and I'm flattered, but I only want to do that with one person. That person is someone I've only met a few times, but in those few times he's taken my heart." the murmurs grew louder, and Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, that's right. I said 'he'. I'm gay, but I don't care. I'm in love." he said quietly, the crowd 'awed'. "I want to get to know this person, I want him at my side always, if he'll have me." Sasuke directed his eyes into Naruto's big blue ones and smiled at him, "Uzumaki Naruto, will you be mine?"

Girls screamed and cheered and awed at how brave Sasuke was being, several groaned at the lost of the prince in shining armor. Naruto's name was beginning to be chanted throughout the gymnasium, but Naruto didn't hear it. He was focused on Sasuke and his beautiful smile. Suddenly Kiba held out a microphone in front of Naruto and gripped his shoulder in encouragement. The students grew quiet as they waited for Naruto to respond.

" . . . Yes."

The crowd went wild at the sound of Naruto's response and several football players hoisted Naruto up on the stage next to Sasuke, whose smile spread to where his pearly whites were showing. All the more making him even more beautiful. Naruto felt tears swell up in his eyes as Sasuke walked over to him. Gently brushing away the stray tears, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and kissed him as everyone applauded and cheered on the newest couple.

* * *

Naruto smiled at the happily memory and the high school fame that came afterward. Getting out of bed Naruto rummaged through his book shelf until he found his year book which got signed by almost every one in their year. Flipping to the back, Naruto read what everyone wrote after the confession.

'Congratulations!'

'Wishing you a happy life together!'

'Please get married!' that one made both of them blush.

'Use condoms and lube!' Naruto laughed, that one was from Kiba.

And how could he forget his most favorite one, 'My love for you cannot be described in words, but I promise you that I will show you in every waking moment in my life, all my love, Sasuke.'

Naruto blushed and grinned, "Corny bastard." he whispered as he ran a finger down Sasuke's words. A finger that had a glittering piece of jewelery that symbolized their everlasting bond.

* * *

Aw that's so cute!

I loved this story so much especially the ending, but I did think that the tanning one was funny.

But it's your opinion that matters, so review away! Please tell me what you thought! Good, bad, horrible, adorable. Tell me! :D

I hope you liked this one Al, I sure did typing it.


End file.
